Aircraft engines are typically supported to aircraft structure such as aircraft wings via pylons. A typical pylon can comprise a box structure configured to support an engine and also allow forces generated by such engine to be transmitted to the structure of the aircraft during use. The pylon can also allow transport of fuel, of electricity, hydraulic line(s) and air between the engine and the aircraft. Such pylons can also comprise aerodynamic fairing elements secured to the box structure. Depending on their locations, some fairing elements may be exposed to hot exhaust gases exiting the engine during use and hence may undergo thermal expansion.
The thermal expansion of fairing elements in conventional pylons can induce stresses in structural elements of the pylon and can in some instances also cause deformation of the fairing elements. Consequently, such deformation of fairing elements can affect the aerodynamic quality of such fairing elements in certain areas.
Improvement is therefore desirable.